Beginner Difficulty/Strategies
Beginner Tracks are the easiest in the entire Bloons TD Series. 182's Strategy (Freeplay) (Monkey Lane) First you need the Dart Training Facility Tier 3, or if playing BTD5 iOS, Tier 4. Start a game on Monkey Lane Easy or Medium, but don't choose Hard. Place 4 Dart Monkeys on the start. Upgrade them to 2/3 (first get a Banana Farm if possible). When you get a Banana Farm, upgrade it untill 4/0 (first get another Banana Farm). Get a Bomb Tower on round 28 and Super Monkey after a few rounds. When you reach the end of round 61,sell the banana farms and try to get a TOTMG by then with the following sacrifices: *1 MIB *3 MOAB Maulers *1 Monkey Apprentice *1 Glue Gunner *1 Super Monkey (or Ninja Monkey) Now get 4 or 5 4/0 Banana Farms and try to get another TOTMG by round 85 by the same method; When you reach the last round, sell your Banana Farms. By the same method, you can get 4-6 TOTMGs. Don't forget to buy Ray of Dooms and MOAB Maulers. This strategy can last you up to round 150 or 200 but I only reached 115 (I had beaten that but I couldn't play anymore). This strategy also works on Brick Wall and The Rink, and possibility Clock and Castle. Strategy For Space Truckin' (Un'finished'')' First start playing on Space Truckin' Easy. Then,buy a Dart Monkey and put it on the top of Mercury.Upgrade it to 2/3. Then,follow these steps: 1.Buy a Tack Shooter.Put it in the center of Mercury. 2.Upgrade it to 3/2. 3.Buy a Sniper Monkey and put it on New Zealand. 4.Change its priority to strong and upgrade it to 1/2. 5.Buy a Boomerang Thrower and put it on the "center" of Venus. 6.Upgrade it to 3/2. Gubump's Strategy (easy difficulty) First, start playing the track. Then follow these steps: 1. Buy a Spike Factory. Place it as close to the end as you can. 2. Upgrade the Spike Factory to 1/2. 3. Buy an Ice Tower. Place it where it will be the most effective, but make sure you place it so that it will freeze bloons long before they get to the spike factory. 4. Upgrade it to 3/2. 5. Repeat step 3. 6. Repeat step 4. 7. Buy a Monkey Ace. Place it anywhere you want. 7.1. If you have double cash mode on, repeat step 3 again. 7.2. If you did step 7.1, repeat step 4. 7.3. If you did steps 7.1 and 7.2, repeat step 3 once more. 7.4. If you did steps 7.1, 7.2, and 7.3, repeat step 4. After this step, you should have 4 3/2 Ice Towers. 8. Upgrade the Spike Factory to 3/2. 9. Upgrade the Monkey Ace to 0/4. 10. Make another Spike Factory. Again, place it near the end. 11. Upgrade it to 3/2. 12. Wait until rounds 31, 42, and 56. 13. When a zebra/rainbow regen is 'just''' about to leak through, use the 0/4 Monkey Ace's ability. 14. If you did everything correctly, you should have a ton of cash. If you have enough, buy a max TOTMG. 14.1. If you have double cash mode, you should have well over the amount of cash you need to buy another max TOTMG. If you do, buy it. 15. If you can't afford to upgrade both spike factories to 4/2, then sell both Ice Towers and the Monkey Ace. You definitely won't need them any more. 16. Upgrade both Spike Factories to 4/2. 17. Watch your towers utterly pwn everything. With this strategy, I got two max TOTMGs before round 60! I used double cash, though. Steps 7.1 through 7.4 and 14.1 are only for people that have double cash mode on. arvincat's strategy (freeplay)(any difficulty) Most beginner tracks are very long and have many U-turns . Note that the toughest part is actually getting through round 86. As round 85 has 1 ZOMG , but round 86 has 3-6 ZOMGs . You should played at least one to unlock all basic towers first. 1. As classic as possible , place a dart monkey preferable near a U-turn. 2. Upgrade : 0/0 to 1/0 to 1/1 to 1/2 to 1/3 to 2/3 The fire power is enough to hold off first 10 rounds and maybe some more. When you upgraded it to 2/3 it should be round 8 or 9. 3. Do 2 of the below 3 . You can do all 3 if you are on easy as they are cheap . The order doesn't really matters as waves are being quite weak in 12-27. 3a. Save money and buy a cannon . Place it next to the dart monkey 4a. Upgrade it 0/0 to 0/1 to 0/2 to 1/2 to 2/2 to3/2 ( cluster bombs) 3b. Save money and buy a monkey appreciate . 4b. Upgrade it 0/0 to 0/1 to 1/1 to 2/1 to 2/2 . Don't upgrade any further 3c. Save money and buy a ninja monkey 4c. Upgrade it 0/0 to 1/0 to 1/1 to 2/1 to 3/1 . x/2 is optional. 5. (Optional) You should be round 28 around this point . Put a track shooter in the same U turn .upgrade it to 4/2 ( order doesn't matter, it won't pop much until 4/2 anyways). You will be at round 33 at this point ( at least my attemp). This ring of fire will take care of everything before round 40 ( where creamics come ) 6. No matter if you have built the ring of fire , it is still ok to carry on . Now it is time to save money for a super monkey . If you have bought the ring of fire , everything before 39 is trivial . And you will have enough money by the time you reach 39. If you have not bought it , since 29-34 is far easier than 35-39 , it is ok. Place the super monkey as close to center as possible . 7. It should not be difficult to manage waves from 35-45 if you are constantly upgrading your super monkey . Upgrade it to 2/2 , order doesn't matter as it is an overkill. 8. If you have the ring of fire , you should be in middle of 45 when you upgrade the super monkey to 2/2 . If not , you still have a few waves of extra time to do something . You should buy a monkey village , upgrade to 2/2 if time allows. 9. Wave 46 introduce the first boss bloon. As long as you have a 2/2 super monkey , it should be totally fine . Save your money in 46-49 so that you buy the robo monkey upgrade (2/3) . It should be able to take over round 50( where 2 MOAB is introduced, with quite a lot of creamics) 10. Upgrade ( or build ) your village to 2/2 if you havn't . And here is the toughest part , or the closest part to death. Save up 10000 and buy the monkey town. It worth it price . You should be able to buy it in 57. 11. You will get a lot of cash soon , built another super monkey , upgrade to 2/2 . this should be in 61 or 62. 12. Round 63 is a tough one as creamics are coming. Save before attempting . You may want to sell something to get a sun god . A sun god with a robo monkey or 2/2 is enough to do the trick , anything below can't. Sun god is needed as it has 3 times popping power as robo-monkey and shoot 50% more rays ( 3 compared to 2) . It is acceptable if you sell the robo monkey and build a sun-god . 13, after wave 63 everything is very easy . Buy more super monkey , upgrade to sun god . You should buy 3 sun god . You will be in 78-80 in this stage . 14. This fire power is far more than enough to take down 81-85 . However it is just bearly enough to take down 86 or 87. And it is not really enough if this is in hard . Anyways finish off round 85. Remember to save at the end of round 84. 15. You will have 20-30 thousands of cash left . Build the forth sun god monkey will usually do the trick in beginner tracks . You may try some other stuff like air craft carrier (4/2 monkey ship). 16. If you have successfully gone through round 86 , you are good to go by adding more and more sun god ! If not , load the save in 84 and try again . BananaGummyBear64's Strategy (Easy and Maybe Medium, No Freeplay) #Buy a ninja. #Upgrade to 1/0, then 1/1, then 2/1. #Buy a Monkey Apprentice, then upgrade to 2/2. #Buy another Monkey App. then upgrade to 2/2. #Wait until you have a bit over 900 cash, then sell a Monkey App. and the ninja, and upgrade the other Monkey App. to 2/3. #Buy more App.s and upgrade to 2/3. Monkey Lane Strategy (Freeplay easy, medium) #Put a monkey apprentice at the first straight line. Set target priority to last. #Upgrade it to 1/0. #Place a ninja on top of the apprentice. By the next round you should have enough for another ninja. Buy it, then place next to the first ninja. #Try to upgrade both ninjas to 3/2. #By now you should be on rounds 20-30. You should have 10000-15000 cash. Upgrade the monkey apprentice to 2/3. Get a 3/2 boomerang. #On round 30, place a super monkey wbehind the apprentice. Upgrade it 1/1. #Save for a glaive lord. #When you can afford the glaive lord, get it. Also upgrade both ninjas 4/2. #By round 45, upgrade super monkey to 2/2. #Place some farms. #Upgrade them 2/2. #After round 50, upgrade to sun god. #Place what you want. 201577bloons's strategy (The Rink easy) *This strategy works even on guest mode and Rank 1 users, so it is recommended to use this to start. If you aren't logged in, just put the towers in the order mentioned and buy the upgrades once unlocked (unless the case of CLuster Bombs, which you should NOT buy.) *You can also use this strategy to totally outpwn the December 25 2012 challenge. Just catch up with the strategy ASAP (intensive farming + specialty buildings can do it quick) and put the bloonberry bush at the end. Before round: *1: Put a Dart Monkey in the bottom-right corner, unupgraded. *2: Put a Tack Shooter in the bottom-left corner of the bottom-right intersection, just opposite the Dart Monkey. *3: Upgrade Dart Monkey 1/0. *4: Do nothing. *5: Buy a 0/0 Sniper at the top right of the screen, next to the water loop. Set its target priority to strong. *6: Purchase Sharp Shots and Faster Shooting (tack). *7: Purchase a 0/0 Boomerang at the top-left corner of the bottom-right intersection. *8: Do nothing. *9: Do nothing. *10: Do nothing. *11: Purchase Full Metal Jacket and Multi-Target. *12: Do nothing. *13: Upgrade Tack Shooter to 1/1 and buy a 0/0 ninja in the top right corner of the same intersection. *14: Do nothing. *15: Buy a 0/0 Bomb Tower directly above the Boomerang. *16: Do nothing. *17: Buy another Bomb Tower directly above the ninja. *18: Do nothing. *19: Buy 2 Ice Towers directly above the Bomb Towers or just under the top-right intersection. *20: Upgrade ninja 1/0. *21: Buy Extra Range for the Bomb Tower on the left. Buy the same upgrade for the other bomb tower during the wave. *22: Do nothing. *23: Do nothing. *24: Upgrade Sniper 1/1. *25: Do nothing. *26: Upgrade boomerang 1/1. Then buy a 0/0 Glue Gunner below the dart monkey with space for another one between them and set it to Strong. *27: Do nothing. *28: Upgrade both Ice Towers 1/0. *29: Upgrade both Bomb Towers 1/1. *30: Upgrade Dart Monkey 2/1. *31: Do nothing. *32: Do nothing. *33: Upgrade Ice Towers 1/1 and the Glue Gunner 1/0. *34: Do nothing. *35: Upgrade Dart Monkey 2/2, Tack Shooter 2/1, and Ninja 1/1. Then buy a Buccaneer at the very left of the water pool, followed by another Buccaneer next to the first one. *36: Upgrade both Bomb Towers 2/1. *37: Do nothing. *38: Place 5 spike piles at the end. *39: Upgrade Sniper 2/1 and Buccaneers 1/0. Then buy a 1/0 Ninja in the top left corner of the square in the middle. Upgrade second ninja 1/1 during the wave. Then upgrade both Ice Towers 2/1. Then buy an Ace next to the boomerang during the wave (path O if you aren't glitching and the ace flies off screen). This should be confusing but just try to follow it as best as you can before the ceramic message appears. *40: Upgrade boomerang to 2/1, both bombs to 2/2, and glue gunnner 1/1. Then upgradethe left buccaneer 1/1. Upgrade the other one 1/1 during the wave. *41: Upgrade tack shooter 2/2. *42: Upgrade Sniper 2/2, both ninjas 2/1, both ice towers 2/2, and ace 1/0. *43: Do nothing. *44: Do nothing. *45: Buy a Super Monkey between the second ninja and the left ice tower. *46: Upgrade both Buccaneers 2/1, then buy 2 Apprentices: 1 above the left ice tower and 1 above the second ninja. (Note: DO NOT buy cluster bombs.) *47: Do nothing, but avoid playing on Fast Forward. *48: Upgrade Sniper 3/2 and both Ninjas 2/2. *49: Upgrade Super Monkey 1/0, Ace 1/1, and Boomerang 2/2. During the wave, upgrade both Wizards 1/0. *50: Upgrade Glue Gunner 2/1 and Buccaneers 2/2. Then cram a Village in the rectangle. *51: Congrats! You should have won NLL. If you are playing on freeplay, upgrade a discounted Ice Tower 3/2. Then upgrade Super Monkey 1/1 during the round. If you continue on freeplay: Keep upgrading towers as you unlock. Start intensive farming ASAP, but upgrade to banks by Rank 18. By Round 85, you should have Rank 23, Sun God unlocked, and basically enough defenses to pop the ZOMG without even selling anything. Good luck! Try and buy some sacrificed TOTMGs Category:Strategies